1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive application apparatus which discharges an adhesive from a discharge head onto adhesion surfaces of media, which are pasted to each other, so as to apply the adhesive thereto in dot-pattern form and a control method of the same.
2. Related Art
As an adhesive application apparatus of this type, an adhesive application apparatus which discharges liquid droplets containing an adhesive with an ink jet system so as to apply the adhesive to an adhesion surface of a medium has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2009-279538). In the apparatus, an adhesive application amount per unit area on a contour portion is made smaller than that on a center portion of the adhesion surface in order to suppress the adhesive from running off from the contour portion when the adhesion surface is adhered.
As described above, it is considered that what the adhesive application amount is made smaller while ensuring an adhesive force is an important object in the adhesive application apparatus. Note that a case where the adhesive is applied to both surfaces of media so as to paste them to each other is considered. In this case, the adhesive application amount tends to be larger in comparison with a case where the adhesive is applied to an adhesion surface of one medium only and the medium is pasted to a target medium. Therefore, the above object is considered to be more important in that case.